A past that was never told
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: Bender has hidden something, and he doesn't want to reavel what it is..But he might just have too.
1. Something Secret?

"spam, spam, some more useless spam. " Bender recitedas he looked straight ahead, looking at nothing to anyone else's eye, but to bender he was seeing his email box and and he was using his hand as the mouse.

" What are you doing? " Amy asked as she put the final coat on her nails of purple nail polish, of she didn't understand since she couldn't see the email box which only Bender could see because it was hooked up inside his eyes.

" Checking my email.." Bender answered in a slightly annoyed voice as he looked through his email.

" Oh, it's a robot thing. " Amy said in realization as she paused briefly from painting her nails. She had her boots off and her leg was all the way up to her chest as she bent over in concentration trying to put each coat on perfectly.

" Yeah, you humans suck.." Bender said.

Fry looked at the T.V and flipped through the channels with the remote control, going through each channel too fast to even see what it is.

" Yeah, Humans suck.." Fry said nodding his head, of course all he wanted was to be with his robot buddy and agree with everything he said practically.

" You _are _a human you idiot. " Leela said as she sat the dinning table and drank some sort of green drink.

" Whatever i am..." Fry said looking at Leela.

Leela sighed and took another sip of her drink through a bright neon yellow straw that seemed to glow.

'_Now just in, Some unidentibal person has sent out a virus, all robots should be cautious of this virus. '_ The news reporter said on the T.V.

" I feel bad for the robots.." Fry said. " Wait, Bender your a robot aren't you? " Fry asked.

" Duh, you idiot. " Bender said. " I'm awesome aren't I? " Bender said.

" Well, the news said that someone sent out a virus for robots. " Leela joined in as she looked at Bender and then got up to throw away her drink cup.

" What? " Bender said. " Hold on, let me just delete this thing here... " Bender said. " What the... " He said as he was silent.

" What? " Leela asked suspicious.

" Nothing. " Bender said as he shut his email off and looked angry at her and then walked away into the confrence room.

" What's his problem? " Amy asked as she started to screw the top onto the light purple nail polish.

" He's hiding something.." Leela said as worry lines started form on her fore head. She started to get up from the chair that she was sitting in from the dinning table And let her hand stay on the table as she thought about what that E-mail had said.

" So? Who cares? Let the Tin-man go away, and never come back another day.." Hermes said walking out of the rrom and into his office. He really was a _great_ bureaucrat.

" I care! " Leela said.

" You actually care about Bender's well-being? " Amy asked raisng an eyebrow as she now blew on her toe nails so they would dry faster.

" No, i just want to figure out what's wrong.." Leela said and got up. She was way too nosie and highly opionated, that's what the others said anyway, but she didn't care, maybe Bender and her don't get along GREAT but even Bender had moments when she felt sorry for him, or there was times when Bender actually might have felt bad for some one else but never admitted it. But she knew. Bender was her friend and she wanted to know what was going on. She all ways had to know what was going on, or she wouldn't be the leader of this crew, That's what she thought anyway.

Leela walked out of the room and into the confrence room, where she had seen Bender go to.

" Bender? Your acting strange..are you okay? " Leela asked but got no answer, Bender was no where to be found in the room, Leela was very cautious. You never knew what was going to happen if Bender was involved.

She then walked out to where the Rocket was and found out her answer to if Bender was okay. She saw Bender sitting ontop of the ship, and was clutching something close to his heart or where his heart should be located if he were human. And she could hear the faint sound of crying.

**Review! PLEASE!! If i don't get reviews, i will never update! LOL, no but seriously, REVIEW!!!!!!! THANKS DUDES AND DUDETTES!!!!**


	2. Like me

" Bender? " Leela asked as she stepped a little closer. " What do you have? "Leela then asked a little suspicious. Was this all an act? She could never tell. The truth was, Bender was a pretty good actor.

" Nothing! " Bender said in a child like tone, and opened up his chest cavity. He shoved whatever it was into there and slammed it closed.

" Bender.." Leela warned as she took a small lift to the top of the mint green rocket. She was never to fond of the color. Maybe she was a little a while back..but now she was starting feel like it was puke green, instead of a nice mint. She decided she was getting of topic though and tried to keep her mind on track of what was really going. Bender.

" What? " He asked as he glared at her.

" Scoot over. " She said in a nicer voice now. Obviously being mean and intuding was not the way to his thoughts.

He looked at her for a second, glaring and then he scooted over, causing little sparks as he slid over. Leela sat beside him and Bender looked away. She put a hand on his shoulder to geet him to look over and then she wore a determined face that said, i'm not going any where untill you tell me what's going on.

" No. " Bender said and looked over again.

" Bender, I want to know what's wrong! You never feel sad or mournful! Never once in my life have I ever seen you upset except for maybe two times and that was only for like a brief second! " She yelled as she picked up a piece of hair that was poking straight into her only eye.

He stayed silent for a second and then opened up his chest cavity. He reached his hand in as he still looked the other way. He pulled out the piece of paper he had earlier, and shoved it into her chest, not caring if he hurt her or not, from what it appeared anyway, and jumped off the rocket as he ran out the room and outside. Leela looked in awe as he ran out as fast as he could with his hands over his eyes. She let him go, on account that she now hyad the piece of paper. She looked down and realized that it was two pieces of paper and one was not a piece of paper at all. The first one was a photo..it was a photo of two people, well not people but actually one fem-bot and one man-bot, that appeared to be bending units. and then she looked down and saw a smaller bending unit. It was bender. She already knew. She shook her head and then looked at the next piece of paper, which appeared to be an envelope. She opened it up and saw an old newspaper clipping, that he must have cut out and put in there, and yet another picture. She took out the newspaper clipping first and it read _' Orphan Escapes! If found bring back tot he sherwood happy orphan home! 200 bucks for him! '_ She shook her head not understanding yet, but when she saw the picture she completley understood. In the picture there was about thirty orphans and they were in the style for tallest in the back, to smallest in the front. In the very back there was an old lady with a fake smile plastered on her old worn face and then there was Bender, all the way at the bottom, looking at the floor with a sad expression as another kid held his fist up about to punch him.

" Bender was a...orphan.." She said in realization. She would have never geussed, but apparently there was alot of things that nobody could understand.

**Please review! It's not over yet! There is going to be tons of more chapters, so don't think it's all over yet! PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't I won't update! Thanks!**

**(:**


	3. Crying and hugging for once

Leela jumped off the top of the rocket while doing a flip in the air, and landing with a small 'thud.' She walked over to the stairs and walked up to open the door and walk into the conference room, and skipped some other rooms as she made her way to the locker room. She opened Bender's locker since he hardly ever locked his locker on account that he told them daily that if they even put a finger on his locker, that they would "_all be dead before they could even see there horrible meat bag lives flash before there eyes._" as Bender would say. No one dared to even look at Benders locker, but this time she opened it up and put the envelop that held the pictures and such inside. She sat down on the bench behind her and sighed. 'All this time' she thought to herself. ' There _really **was** _someone like me on crew. I wasn't the only one who knew what it felt like to be abandoned, unwanted, alone and maybe even Bender knew what i was like to be the freak. He **_was _**the only robot in that picture. But whatever I do, I can't let the other know, Bender would hate me more then he already hates me if I did that..' Leela thought silently to herself.

the truth was, that she had no idea what to do.

**Bender's P.O.V**

After running through the doors, I walked slowly down the street. I hated it when People finally figured out something when you didn't want them too. It usually happens allot to me though.

I sighed and stoppd walking for a minute, I looked down an alley-way and then turned my head looking at the street. I felt so empty inside. I sniffled a little and let out a large, rough sob and ran down the alley way with my arms in the air. I sat down next to a box and sighed yet again. I brought my knees up to my head and sniffled some more.

I felt so hollow..and sad..almost like the very core of me ached with sadness..I knew I needed something..Beer? No..I needed something else..Then I remembered, its what humans do allot. I couldn't really remember the name of it though! Nudge? No. Mug? No again. It was that thing I did after my giant statue I made the slaves build, got blown up on planet Osiris, when I wanted to be remembered so much. H! It started with an H! Hug? Yeah! That was it! I needed a Hug..

" I'm goin' soft. " I said aloud to no one really and pulled out a beer out of my chest cavity.

I tried to drink the liquid so I wouldn't go sober and act like humans do when their drunk, but it just made me feel sick. I wanted to puke. I downed the entire beer and was happy when I had finally finished it off.

" Okay Bender, can't stay out here forever, I need to either go to the robot strip joint or back to work.." I thought sarcastically to myself.

I opened up the door and took a seat as I watched, I took out a cigar and tried to puff on it enthusiastically, but I wasn't in as much excitment like usual. Usually I was the life of the party, but not today. Not after what happened. I sighed yet again from me not being able to find happiness. I walked out the door glumly and started to drag my feet back tot he Planet Express building. I didn't really want to go back tow work, but I **_really _**didn't want to be alone.I walked in silently and un-noticed until the door closed and then a few pairs of eyes wondered over to me.

" What? " I asked bitingly.

There eyes widened in fear for a brief second before turning their heads back to whatever they were doing before which was mostly watching T.V, while whistling an innocent tune.

I rolled my eyes and walked in front of the couch.

" Bender? " Leela asked.

" Listen.. Cyclops, haven't you butted into my life enough? " I asked almost miserably.

" No, now I need to to talk to you." Leela bited back.

I could tell everyone was trying their hardest not to pay attention at all.

I turned around for a moment and then lowered my eyes. " Okay. " I said softly, and sightly annoyed.

We walked into the Locker room and sat down next to each other.

" So, if I'm right..then your an orphan.." Leela stuttered

I pretended to ignore her for a second and then I got up, ready to leave. I didn't want stay here for this bullcrap.

" Bender! You need to talk about this. " Leela said comforting.

" No, I don't I'm a man-bot one-eye and Man-bots don't express _feelings_. " I said annoyed. Secretly, all I wanted was to talk about it and stuff. But then what would my reputation be then? I stupid, soft cry baby? No way Jose!

" Bender, I was an orphan too, I can help you with this, I found my parents..you can find yours.." Leela said softly so me, standing up and walking close to me.

" You don't....You don't understand.." I stuttered. It was beginning to be hard to not cry.

" I would understand better if you told me.." She said hopeful.

I looked at her for a second and then looked at the floor.

" They left me after a while of putting up with me..they got tired of me..they hated me. " I said simply. It was true, they let me live with them for a while, and then when I started to get older, and almost be pre-teen, they dumped me at the orphanage. I figured no body would understand how that felt..to know your parents, and then them _tell_ you that they **_hate_** you and then thy drop you off at an orphanage? It's the worst feeling in the world.

" Oh, come one Bender.." Leela said in her 'I don't think so.' tone.

" It's true, when I got older and was almost at pre-teen the dumped me off at the orphange..they said they were tired of me..that they didn't...want..me.." I said each word slower and slower as I continued speaking.

It was silent for a second.

" Oh my god.." Leela said calmly.

" I can't find them..they don't want me anyway. " I said and looked some other way, as long a I didn't face her.

" Bender..we could still try to find them.." Leela said calmly.

I stayed quiet for a second. Would m parents want me again? Probably not.

I sighed and looked at the lockers that surrounded us. Then I felt the warmness of human flesh wrap around me and knew exactly what was happening. I was getting my hug. I wrapped my arms around her and let myself cry. All those years of holding it in..of not tlking about it..of just being silent to it and no-emotional..I could finally let it out.

" You poor poor Robot.." Leela said as she rubbed a place on my back in circles.

" Why..Why didn't they..Why..they didn't...they left...I want them...why didn't they want....me." I said finally and simply while crying, then I shut my eyes and fell asleep in her arms. I was so sad, I felt sick and humiliated and kinda like a girl, but I didn't care. What really worried me was that I might have been enjoying hugging Leela a little too much for a robot, I would just have to make up fo it by going to a couple clubs, getting thirty packs of beer, and then a couple packs of cigars.

**Next Chapter is Coming up WAYYYYYY sooner then this one did Guys! Sorry about the super long wait! I had a serious case of writters block! lol, it's gone now though! So REVIEW! Thanks! **


End file.
